Teen Wolf: The Winter
by Bad Wolf 1965
Summary: Lydia had a terrible experience with winter time. She hated it. But maybe Stiles could change her mind, make her see the romantic ways of the winter wonderland.
1. Chapter 1: Purple Snowflakes

Chapter 1: Purple Snowflakes

**_A few years earlier_**

The snow fell slowly and softly on Lydia's cabin window. Her and her family had gone to Aspen for the holiday vacation and the snow was beautiful. She always wondered how snow came to be. Obviously she would learn that it's a boring, drawn out process in the future, but for now she was young and curious. She had begged her mother to let her go outside but she always said no. So that's when she decided to sneak out. She had to play in the snow, it didn't snow back in Beacon Hills, where she was from, so this was the only chance she had.

Once she got outside, the cold air was a rush but it was amazing. She had never felt so free. She loved summer, but winter was rare in her book so she had to make it last. She ran all over and found herself falling back-first into the snow. While she was down she made a little snow angel. When she got up to look at it, a little boy stood before her. She recognized this boy, he went to school with her back home.

"Stiles Stilinski? What're you doing here?"

"I'm on a vacation with my dad. What're you doing here?"

"Going on what is probably the last full family vacation. How did you afford such a nice cabin? These are pretty exclusive." Lydia motioned to the cabins around them.

"My dad thought it would be good to get out a little since my mom...you know..."

"Yeah."

Stiles' mother had passed away last month and he has been a bit of a loner ever since. People say he has to take medication because he has panic attacks. It's sad that anyone would have to go through that especially not in 3rd grade.

"So, are you making snow angels?"

"Yeah, but I'm done now so..."

"Well do you wanna try making an igloo?"

Lydia smiled, she had never made an igloo before, and she was more than happy to try!

"Sure!"

They grabbed piles and piles of snow and eventually made the perfect igloo. She was proud of their igloo even thought it looked a tiny bit lop-sided if you looked at from the right angle. But who cares? It was awesome!

"Lets go inside of it!" Lydia chirped.

Stiles nodded and took her hand to lead her into the cold ice cave. Stiles got out a small blanket from one of his humongous pockets in his oversized jacket.

"Where on earth did you get a blanket?"

"My dad bought me a 'survival jacket' it comes with all this cool stuff including this blanket!"

He laid the blanket on the snow then sat down on it and invited Lydia to join him. Once she was comfy she laid on his shoulder.

"This was really fun."

"Yeah."

"You're fun to hang out with Stiles."

"You are too."

They laughed a little bit and decided to head their separate ways, but not before Lydia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She waved at him before she went inside and as soon as she closed the door, her mother grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Honey! Where on earth have you been?!"

"I went to go play with Stiles."

"Who?"

"Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. The sheriff's son. Him and his dad are here too. We go to school together."

Her mother rolled her eyes with a hint of relief.

"Well, are you going to talk to this boy from now on? Are you friends now?"

"Eh, I don't know. I never really talked to him before. But maybe."

Her mother nodded and helped her get into some comfy clothes before dinner. Her dad had been asleep so she didn't have to worry about getting in trouble with him too. But the rest of the vacation was a disaster. Her parents fought day and night, never bothering to talk to her. And the last night they were there, she heard them yell at each other

"I WANT A DIVORCE! I HATE YOU!"

She knew this trip wasn't going to end well. She hated winter.


	2. Chapter 2: Never Again

Chapter 2: Never Again

**_Present day_**

_Lydia_

Lydia is now in high school, her parents are divorced and she is extremely popular. But she never really talked to Stiles again. After her parents' divorce, she got caught up in her own little world and forgot about him. She was at the top of the food chain. Stiles was not.

Winter was approaching and Lydia couldn't care less. She hated winter because she had convinced herself that it was the cause of her parents' divorce. Her mom was thinking of another vacation to Aspen, but Lydia had told her to plan somewhere hot. She didn't want to see a single snowflake. If so much as a hint of cool air comes her way she was going to die.

She had other things she could do over break. She could go with a friend to a lake house, or visit her grandparents in Florida, maybe even ask her mom if they could go to Hawaii. Anything that didn't involve going to that horrible place again. She couldn't bare the thought of going there again, it was just so many bad memories. The few good ones she could barely remember. It was all a blur now.

She needed to talk to someone who would see it from her point of view. Maybe her friends will understand. They all go through crap that they wish they didn't have to. Everyone's parents make them suffer eventually. So she told them the whole story hoping they would understand. It didn't seem like it though.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe thinks thinking of going back to the place our family is fell apart!" Lydia whined to her supposed friends. "She has to be completely insane if she thinks she can drag me back to Aspen. No way!"

They did their fake little "yeahs" and nods but Lydia could tell they were bored so she told them bye and walked away. Since Jackson dumped her, her friends have been acting as if she had fallen from grace. They pretended to act like they cared but she could tell they didn't. She needed a break. Luckily, winter break started tomorrow so off she goes. Lets hope for the best.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Back Lydia Martin

Chapter 3: Welcome Back Lydia Martin

Lydia could not believe it. Her mother had tricked her into to thinking they were flying to Hawaii and now she was stuck on a plane to Aspen. Again. Great, just what she needed. A rush of bad memories. There were good ones that she couldn't even remember because of the darker ones. Her family was split apart because of this place. She knew she was going to hate every minute of it. But maybe there was something that could change that.

They even booked the same cabin at the same resort. Classic. It was some fancy ski resort that her father had found online the first time. She thought it was absolutely beautiful on the pictures and in real life. It was like a "Winter Wonderland" as she recalled thinking of it. But now all it was to her was a dump at the side of the road. At least she wouldn't have to deal with being seen here. But she still had to deal with her mother who she couldn't hate more at the moment. She needed to yell in her face how angry she was. But she would have to wait.

Once they arrived, Lydia refused to talk to her mother until hey reached the cabin. She didn't want to embarrass her in front of the public because she felt it wasn't necessary to make the trip worse than it already was. When they got to their cabin, she started yelling at her mother. She could not believe how mean and conceded her mother had been. Dragging her to her place of sadness. They fought and fought.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU BRING ME BACK HERE?! WE'RE EVEN IN THE SAME CABIN! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Lydia howled at her mother.

"Lydia, calm down. It's not that big of a deal. Just calm down, you haven't been back here in a while and I thought you would like to see some snow. It doesn't snow back in Beacon Hills so I thought you would like it."

Lydia could not believe how stupid her mother was. "What?! I hate winter! You know that! You even know why! There is no excuse mother! You just brought me back here so you could feel sorry for yourself! ADMIT IT! ADMIT IT!"

"You shut your mouth right now Lydia Martin! I am your mother, you do not talk to me that way. You are not an adult, you listen to me young lady! I will not have this! You go to your room and stay there until you can learn to appreciate what I've done for you!"

Lydia's mother looked at her as if she was ready to hit her across the face. But she wasn't, her mother couldn't stand the idea of hurting her child. So Lydia left the room and took her bags with her. She found a room she liked and stayed there. She looked out the window and saw the snowflakes fall one by one. She hated it. How could anyone like the freezing cold and the fact that you have to wear thick, bulky clothes that weren't even cute? Lydia hated her mother, she hated her life, she hated winter and she definitely hated this stupid vacation. She needed out but how?

The Window.


End file.
